candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Delightful Docks
- | characters = Denize | champion = Poetic Paddler | new = in and in and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Wiggly Wheel | previous2 = Wiggly-Wheel.png | next = Fruity Fairground | next2 = Fruity-Fairground.png }} Story Denize wants to join the dragon boat races, but her energy is low and weak. Tiffi brings her traditional zongzi so she can participate at full speed. New things *Liquorice swirls can be encased in marmalade for the first time in level 1778. *Level 1785 is the first 6 coloured moves level with jelly fish. *Regular magic mixers and locked magic mixers appear in the same level for the first time in level 1790. Levels Delightful Docks is a very hard episode, even though it doesn't have very hard levels. It contains four somewhat hard levels: , , , and , two hard levels: and , and four extremely hard levels: , , , and . Overall, this episode is slightly harder than the previous episode, Wiggly Wheel, despite having the same difficulty. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP120 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1776 Reality.png|Level 1776 - |link=Level 1776 Level 1777 Reality.png|Level 1777 - |link=Level 1777 Level 1778 Reality.png|Level 1778 - |link=Level 1778 Level 1779 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1779 - |link=Level 1779 Level 1780 Reality before.png|Level 1780 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1780 Level 1780 Reality after.png|Level 1780 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1780 Level 1781 Reality.png|Level 1781 - |link=Level 1781 Level 1782 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1782 - |link=Level 1782 Level 1783 Reality.png|Level 1783 - |link=Level 1783 Level 1784 Reality.png|Level 1784 - |link=Level 1784 Level 1785 Reality.png|Level 1785 - |link=Level 1785 Level 1786 Reality.png|Level 1786 - |link=Level 1786 Level 1787 Reality.png|Level 1787 - |link=Level 1787 Level 1788 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1788 - |link=Level 1788 Level 1789 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1789 - |link=Level 1789 Level 1790 Reality.png|Level 1790 - |link=Level 1790 |-| Champion title= Poetic Paddler.png|Champion title|link=Poetic Paddler |-| Icon= Delightfuldocks.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode celebrates Dragon Boat Festival in China. **Specifically, the festival is 2016.06.09 this year. The actual date follows the Lunar Calendar instead of standard calendar. **If you look carefully, Denize is holding a Zongzi (粽子), a traditional food of that festival. *This episode resembles Lullaby Lake in many ways: **Both episodes have red banners and pathways and the same pathway shape. **Both have 4 candy order levels each. **Both have 6 hexagon levels each. **Both feature Denize as the main character. **Neither have an original backdrop. The backdrops resemble Lollipop Lanterns and Delicious Dynasty respectively. **Both take place at night. **Both episode numbers (102 and 120 respectively) are even. **The digits in this episode's number can be rearranged to form 102, Lullaby Lake's episode number. **Both are world finales. **Both episodes have only one six-coloured level. **Both are rated at least hard and above. *This episode breaks the trend of having mixed mode levels. *This may be the last episode for iOS 5.1.1 users due to the glitch that freezes on v1.75 and above. This has a good chance of being fixed, however. *This episode had 5 extremely hard levels until level 1779 got nerfed. Category:World Thirty Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016